Dean's Condition
by SayLo
Summary: Dean always thought it was normal to not cry or feel any distress when you fell & scratched your knee, hit your head, broke a bone or got shot till one day he saw in tears his 22 year old brother from when they pushed back his dislocated shoulder in place. He realized something. No Wincest. Not Canon. Medical Info is made up. Condition is real. CO. Disclaimer: Not mine.


Hey y'll, I wrote something yesterday and I think I'm going to continue with it just like the other ones but I also thought of something else I didn't want to forget. I thought I'll quickly write about it so later I can calmly go and add chapters and who knows it just might be one chapter.

Hope y'll like it. Leave me your **Hurt!Dean** Prompts and I'll write them for you!

**Little Rant: This is the updated version as I found a lot of misspellings from last night &amp; I fixed them now. Also, I NEED TO make sure you all know that I'm a writer and a Role Player. In the RP world everything is possible. In the writing world everything is also possible. If I did not want Dean to be diagnosed as a toddler or child [you'll read bellow] then it won't happen that way. It's up to me and my imagination about what to do with /MY/ story that I write to satisfy /MY/ need and I hope it satisfies yours too. If not, it's okay, just don't tell me how to write my stories.. That's my problem, not yours. I just don't understand how you can come on FanFiction just so you can see new things and when you see one you tell them it's imposible and wrong? Isn't that what you came here for? I've had a few of my fics get these kinda commets that are just disapproving of a way I wrote or set something up and it angers me so much. Did they forget that they can't order me around? Who the hell are you to tell me I can't imagine things a certain way? That I can't express myself here? **

Review and be NICE..~ Enjoy!

* * *

When Dean first found out that there was a part of him he had been missing all his life, he felt different. For the first time in his life. Yes, as 'different' as they were from other people he felt even more different. He felt like a unique or messed up individual from all of the other people in the world around him. He looked at Sam different, their dad, Bobby whenever they went to see him on holidays or pick up a case and even the everyday people around Dean. The ones he questioned on a case, the motel manager from down the street when they'd stopped there for a days before moving into this apartment, the little boy living in that apartment across from theirs and his mom who walked her little baby girl. Specially that mom.. Dean stared at her for minutes sitting at their second story motel window.

She'd, Layla her name was, walk her baby girl Lexy up and down the street in her baby stroller thingy. They looked so happy even after..

"Dean?" It was Sam that always snapped him out of his thoughts now days. Dean didn't know why. He was suddenly so interested in people and he just wanted to "You with me, Dean? I got us italian. Your second favorite."

Sam chuckled, but he couldn't deny the worry he was feeling. Dean had been distracted lately and it wasn't bad because they were not hunting at the moment and probably won't be for a while, but still. Dean was always lost, he was so lost in thoughts that sometimes it took Dean the fourth call before he snapped out of it and look over to Sam, smiling a little, trying to hide his own worries and confusion or sometimes Sam'd have to go up and place a hand on Dean's shoulder before he looked up and out of his thoughts.

"I like Italian, but yeah.. Only second best next to American and Middle Eastern." Dean responded. He looked back out the window not moving from his chair till Layla had picked up Lexy and handed her to her husband that just arrived home. They exchanged their daily kisses then they went inside. They were so happy, it was unbelievable.

"Did you want something else..?" Sam asked, tilting his head a bit like he usually does when he's worrying too much and trying not to show it or just being a human puppy. Usually Dean would get annoyed and tell Sam to stop fussing but they were past that. Dean was past that. I guess, with himself now he'll from now on forever be pass it because he sees everyone different now. He sees them stronger, much more than he used to. As much as he feels himself as one in these millions now, he sees himself as that one weak and everyone around him is superman. Now he understands what people feel.

"No, Sammy. I like Italian, we should have it often because they have a lot of good stuff that are actually good for you and for once taste good too." Sam nodded, lips curling in a smile. He knew Dean. Dean only ate what tasted good and it almost always was something really gross and unhealthy. Something like greasy bacon with extra onions side with sliced small beef bits. What was the dish even called, but Sam wouldn't lie.. He had a little bit when Dean was not looking and my god it was like the best tasting thing he'd ever had in his whole life. So worth Dean's horrible farts the next day.

"Your appointment is in two hours." Sam reminded Dean once they settled down eating quietly. "You know I can change the date if you aren't ready." he added. Looking over to Dean he noticed Dean was playing with his food, again, like usually he would when he was lost in thought again. Wondering about who knows what or he was avoiding something.. or worried, nervous. "Dean?"

"No, I'm ready. I wann' get it over with already." He looked up to Sam showing that he was serious about this and Sam nodded, smiling, before getting back to his meal. Dean picked up his plate and started eating too, he had to eat light and not drink beer like Sam because the procedure he was going in for required that he not be under alcohol's influence, even a tiny bit. No meds should've been taken, no energy drinks, no odd meals that had vinegar or something like that in it. Just nothing that would make someone unfocused, high or mess with their body signals in any way.

"You'll be alright, Dean. I'll be with you." He took Dean and his plate after they were done and patted Dean's shoulder carrying the plates in his other hands. Bringing back a bottle of water to his bed where Dean sat. "I know, thanks Sammy." He took the bottle and smiled up at Sam, taking a few sips from it.

Sam nodded his welcome to Dean and climbed into bed, turning on the TV. His favorite show was about to come on in about half an hour, reruns of the show. Smallville. This guy named Jason was in it and he was an exact young replica of Dean.. They even went to investigate it &amp; found out he was just another boy that happen to look like him. Nothing special. No mothers burning on the ceiling or anything. It was just so awesome to see Jason on Tv and to have met him and be good friends of his in real life.. Sam was a fanboy oh his you could say. Dean too, secretly, just never admit it. "Still got about two hours. Rest a bit, you woke up too early this morning.." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I could do with a little nap.. " Dean scratched at his butt then climbed into the other bed, resting his head sideways on the pillow once his fingers were around the hilt of his knife. It was like a pillow to others. When they can't sleep because it's not their pillow, Dean couldn't sleep if his knife wasn't under it. Fast asleep, he rested while Sam's eyes were soon glued on the screen as Clark Kent super speeded outside the window to catch an injured, cut up, Jason Teague. Poor dude.. Isabelle was a real bitch and possessing poor Lana..

* * *

Three Hours Later - Hospital

* * *

"How do you feel, Dean?" Doctor Moira asked Dean while she looked through Dean's files then closed them to give full attention to Dean. Dean had been a regular patient now for about three weeks and she'd learned that Dean would not respond to anyone that even looked a little bit like as if they were not interested in him or gave a shit less. He'll only respond to people that gave their full attention to him and with that Dean knew he could trust the person. It took a week before she learned that about Dean and once she did everything became so much easier. Dean was suddenly the best and most cooperative patient ever were before he as much as made a poor new nurse go out to get him a frappachino.. and called their head doctor a hairy spider man because he is a.. little too hairy. She'd never tell him, of course, like Dean did after knowing him only for two days.

"Oh you know, feel everything but 'Pain'.." He smiled at her cheekily. It was adorable she thought, it reminded her of her son Oliver. She couldn't resist but ruffling his hair as she passed by to put down the clip and grab a pair of gown. Dean only leaned into the touch, he liked Moira. She was nice to him and she said okie dokie.

"Why don't you change and have a seat or lay down. It's up to you. I'm gonn' go get the cards run through and grab what I need to start this." She smiled at Dean then looked over at Sam, "Do you still have Dean's Hospital ID? I need to run it to get his info out once again. "Just to make sure with his medical history, so the things that are in this shot I'm about to give him he isn't allergic to.. I know he isn't, but it's a protocol. I have to make sure."

Sam took out Dean's card from above him from his wallet and handed it to her with a smile. "Yeah, of course. Could you show me to the appointment window.. on your way. I always get lost. We got an apartment here now and I wanted to update the address section."

She nodded taking the ID. "Sure, come with me. I'll be back soon Dean!" She called back "Aight!" Dean called back then started wiggling out of his pants and into the gown.

* * *

Procedure - 1

* * *

"Okay Dean, this is a muscle relaxant on the side a sort of a sedative or an anesthetic if you're familiar with that term, Everyone gets it wrong.. main point, it puts you to sleep for just few hours. Two hours in this case." Moira explained it'd be usually another doctor doing this, but since Dean was only okay with Moira she said she'd do it as she did for others. It was nothing new to her.

"Okay, what happens after two hours?" Dean nodded to what she said about that small needle she held. He liked when doctors explained what they were doing, so it distracted him and he always knew what was about to happen. He could trust them more.

"Slow down there skippy" She chuckled before continuing. "I'm doing to inject this into your IV line and it'll travel into your vein and spread. Might feel a little cold and weird.. but that's normal. Once it's well within your veins it'll start to put you to sleep. Deep sleep. When about an hour has passed, I'll have to give you another shot that I have to give you while you're deep asleep, because it has to be given when the body is at complete rest. The second shot has these little ninjas that sneak around your body and sit themselves down next to most of the nerves in your body. Almost all." She stopped to let it sink into Dean, but realized Dean was a trying not to giggle like a school girl.

"Is that the thing that can tell where the pain in coming from or happening or if something is happening to that part of the body the nerve is at?" Sam asked from where he was leaning against the stretcher Dean was laying on. He was grinning at Moira because Moira must've forgotten Dean wasn't 4 but 26.

"Yes, smarty pants. Now, Dean, you want the good news or bad news about what I'm about to tell you next?" Dean's head tilted and his expression went from grinning to slightly nervous. "How about the bad news first.. it'll make more sense that way?"

"Okay, bad news." Dean responded. Sam's hand came resting in his brother's shoulder as a sign of support. Whatever the bad news was, they'll be okay.

Dr. Moira pulled out the biggest needle from a little suitcase and a small little bottle with some clear liquid inside it. I guess that was what Dean and Sam had to max out their stolen insurance cards for.. This procedure, Moira said, coast up to $70,000 if people went through all of it. Most just dropped out because what the hell. It was sort of a gift in a way.

"Once you awaken from after those two hours, I'll have to give you this next." Moira help up the needle in both hands as it it was the King's golden sword. "I have a feeling that doesn't go in the IV this time.." Moira nodded, "and here's the bad or.. Sad part. This I'll have to enter directly into a part of your brain. Starting from the back of your head. Just about here.. " Moira explained by rubbing a small area on Dean's left back neck close to where the left jaw ended, but a little more over to the back.

Dean's heartbeat picked up a good ten twelve numbers on the machine behind his head. Sam and moira both noticed. Dean looked scared.. Dean was scared. No one ever had needles in their brain.. what if that messed something else up. What if he went blind. What if he bleed to death in his head..

"I think now's be the time to tell you the good news, ha?" Moira's eyes were on the monitor as Dean's heartbeat kept picking up and Sam was getting worried so he moved his hand over to Dean's chest over his head and slowly patted it. A silent gesture that meant he was there and that he wouldn't let anything happen to Dean. Which was helpful enough as Moira noticed immediately Dean lean towards his little brother Sam and calm down. His pulse went down another 20 digits and mostly in the normal-nervous level.

"There are no bad sides to this. Nothing had ever happened to anyone and.. Well, since that's the whole reason we are here.. You won't feel pain. I can assure you, it's really painful, but lucky you in this case the whole reason we're doing this procedure is so you can feel pain for once after it. This is your chance Dean. You can choose to go with the last three procedure after this, in later times. After you're experience pain. If you like it, which I doubt. No one likes pain, but in the long run it's good for us.. I spoke you you about that before. I told you why it's important. If you don't like it.. You do not have to get the rest of the procedure and you can live a pain free life.. but, again, there are reasons why you should feel pain. You'll have to come it three or four times a year for regular check ups to see everything is okay as I hear you don't take care of yourself and you two are always travelling.. get in a lot of troubles." Sam had filled her in on their mission to circle the earth at least once and hunt in all of their jungles and woods.. weird mission though. People collect souvenir, but they wanted to taste the cooked meat of whatever they hunted? Very weird..

Specially with Dean's condition.. CIP **~Congenital insensitivity to ****pain~ **was not so much a gift as it sounded like. Yes, Congenital insensitivity to pain is a rare condition in which a person cannot feel physical pain or has never felt pain, but it's not really as good as it sounds. Dean's case it was severe, so if Dean was having appendix problems and wouldn't never know, because he'd never feel any pain. He'd only realize when he falls over unconscious. By then it could have returned inside him and that /can/ kill him.

Dean almost felt mad, why did she have to scare him so much then! There was no bad news at all.. "I know what you're thinking Dean and I'm sorry. I had to do this. To make you feel afraid enough as close as I can explain to you what 'pain' feels like.. as you've never felt it in your lifetime. But, pain's much worse. Dean, are you ready for this?" Dr. Moira asked again and she looked really serious. Dean looked up at Sam for a clue, Sam smiled a small one showing that he'd support whatever decision Dean made.

"Yes, Doc. I'm ready for 'pain'." He answered. He had no clue of what pain really was, so this made it super hard to decide. The definition of pain was clear, but he couldn't really translate "Pain is an unpleasant feeling often caused by intense or damaging stimuli, such as stubbing a toe, burning a finger, putting alcohol on a cut, and bumping.. " Into a feeling. He didn't have that feeling. He didn't have the things that told him he was in pain. He did all that on purpose after realising his condition and he felt nothing. I mean, he's been shot, throw around like a doll, strapped, slapped, smacked, broken bones and skin and had concussion and a bad stomach but he never once felt pain. To Sam and Dad he was just strong that he wouldn't cry or complain. They probably just thought he was being strong for Sam, but in fact he was just being himself. He really did not feel pain to show discomfort. "I always thought it was normal to not be in pain.. To not cry from a broken arm." He said thinking out loud and Moira turned to look at him from when she was preparing the sedatives for Dean. She took Dean's IV line then spoke.

"It was your normal Dean. Everyone that has what you have have the same standards. And it's not wrong." She smiled softly, taking up Dean's IV line and inserting the needle into it. The liquid slowly left from the needle and into the line travelling into Dean's vein. "Rest now, Dean. I'll come back to you in an hour for the second shot." Moira got up to leave and Sam came taking her seat. His huge palm rested on Dean's chest while Dean was already floating and feeling really tired. "I'm right here."

All Dean could do was smile a little before he was completely under and peacefully asleep.

* * *

TBC for sure.. Just my back hurts typing too much now. **Update: No longer interested in continuing this story. Apologies. **

* * *

A/N: I'll write more to this quicker than I do any others I left at TBC, because I know for this one I had to do some research and I'll forget it if I leave this one unfinished too long. **Update: No longer interested in continuing this story. Apologies. **

**Disclaimer**:

CIP - Congenital insensitivity to **pain** is a real condition. I used the google definition for it. Google and CIP are /not mine/.

The definition of pain I got from Google also. Not mine.

The Winchesters are not mine, but I like to imagine them in these real life /normal/ conditions I give them in my mind and write about them.

**Mentions**:

Yes, I mentioned Smallville in here. Smallville is not mine and Jason Teague [played by Jensen Ackles] is not mine.

Yes, the name Moira and Oliver comes from 'Arrow' [not the Oliver in Smallville]. Arrow and it's characters are not mine.

The whole Medical procedure is bullshit. I had to come up with something.. CIP is still real.

Please review and be nice.. If I had seen the errors, I'd have fixed it.

Enjoy~

SayLo~


End file.
